The Assassin Strikes
by Thunderxtw
Summary: After finishing up of one her operations, Nina believes her mission is over, but soon she finds out its just the beginning. What does she do when things dont go as planned? UPDATED! Chapter 8 is now up
1. The Assassin Strikes

**Hey there. This is my fanfic on the lovelyand deadly Nina Williams. I hope you enjoy it and please be sureto review. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Nina fired her last bullet from her sniper rifle into her targets chest as he staggered to the counter for his final drink. Within seconds, he died with his arms spread out over the counter.

Apparently, the target knew he was going to die all along. He just wanted to have one final drink before his passing. Nina stood on top of the rooftop across from the bar in the rainy weather cold and emotionless.

She felt no remorse for what she had just done. The man she killed was a loving husband and a father. He had three children: two little girls and one boy. Sadly, they would never be able to see their father return home again, thanks to Nina.

Nina was aware of all of this, but she did not care. She did not care how his family felt or what they would do without him. She did what needed to be done and that's all that mattered to her. After successfully completing her objective, Nina went back to the hotel where she checked in at for her next mission.

In her room, she pulled out all her weapons from her trench coat and placed them under her bed. Quickly, she headed over to the small refrigerator for a drink to cool her scorching throat. While guzzling the cool refreshing liquid down her esophagus, she went over to the bathroom to run some bath water.

After she finished her beverage, she took the empty bottle and flung it against the wall. The bottle shattered into pieces and scattered across the floor. Once her bath was ready, Nina undressed herself and went into the bathroom.

Bit by bit, she lowered her slim body into the warm suds of the water. Calmly, she leaned her back against the end of the tub and stretched her legs out into a comfortable position. Looking up at the ceiling, she began to remember the look on the face of the man she killed.

She remembered that slight smirk he displayed on his face as he chugged his last drink. He knew he was going to die but why did he seem happy knowing his demise was near and why didn't he do anything to stop his death from happening?

Nina didn't let those questions bother her. The man was dead and that was the end of it. It meant nothing else to her. After finishing up her bath, Nina dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it tightly around her body.

Upon coming back to the bedroom, Nina heard a slight knock at the door. Nina paced over to the door and stared through the peephole. Through the small glass window she could see a short bellhop with a large tray in his hands.

"What do you want?" Nina said coldly through the door.

"Miss Williams? Miss Williams, you ask for room service?" asked the bellhop.

"I didn't ask for any room service!" snapped Nina.

"Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you then," apologized the bellhop as he walked away.

"Idiot!" Nina whispered as she walked away from the door.

Nina went over to her bed and pulled out a small pistol from underneath. She loaded the pistol with bullets, cocked it back, and laid it underneath her pillow. It was sort of a safety procedure to her to keep a gun under her pillow when she went to bed. When she got in the bed and pulled the covers over her, a quick knock was heard from the door. Nina grunted angrily and proceeded over to the door.

"Look! I said I didn't order any room service!"

When Nina opened the door, she gasped in shock.


	2. A Thorn in the Side

_**Heres Chapter 2**_

* * *

The blonde haired assassin slowly opened the door and a shocked gasp quickly escaped from her lips. Below at her feet laid a basket that appeared to be covered up with a green sheet. 

It seemed like someone had left her some kind of gift.

Under the sheet in the basket sat a brown, fuzzy, teddy bear with the words "enjoy your stay" hanging from its waist. After seeing the teddy bear, the cold assassin let out a slight giggle that signified she knew something was going on.

She knew Hotels normally dont drop teddy bears at people's room doors and leave. Knowing this, she took the teddy bear and tossed it over the balcony rail outside.

When Nina came back into her room, a great explosion erupted the entire hotel from below. The teddy bear she had thrown over the balcony turned out to be a bomb in disguise with the intent to kill her.

Nina knew this and figured someone had plotted to kill her. But the question is who?

There was no since in worrying about it now. she thought she could track the culprit easily and kill him within seconds.

If he decided to show his face around her doorstep again, she knew she would surely end his life quickly. With that in mind Nina went to bed and fell asleep within the next half hour.

_

* * *

The next morning_

Soon, morning came and the gleaming sun beamed through Nina's curtains as she slowly raised her head up from her pillow. She went over to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth before doing anything else.

After gargling and spitting the water from her cup into the sink, Nina went to the closet and slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless top. Hurriedly, she drove her feet into her high heels that she had an awfully hard time getting into.

Once she checked her reflection in the mirror and ok'd it, she threw on a small leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Quickly, she leaves before the cleaning people could come and knock on her door.

In the hallway, she makes her way to the elevator and presses the down button. The door opens and she walks inside. Inside she waits patiently as the elevator goes all the way down to the first floor.

After a minute or so, the door opens and she walks out. Outside, the cold breeze from the wind blows up her jacket as she walks through the parking lot and over to the docks near the Hotel. The view was beautiful with seagulls flying through the sky and the water sparkling.

Nina didn't pay much attention to the scenery though regardless of how beautiful it looked. She wasn't at the docks to sightsee. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring from inside her pocket. She took it out hurriedly and placed it to her ear.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Are you proceeding towards your next objective?" said a cold dry voice over the phone.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Just be sure you get him right between the eyes."

"I'll handle it. You don't need to tell me what to do!" Nina snapped.

Nina quickly hung up the phone and continued walking.

Soon, she could see her target getting ready to shove off with his boat near the entrance. Nina went over to a large brick wall and hid behind it to avoid being seen.

She watched as her target, started up the engine and pulled the buoys inside the boat.Seeing that now was a good time, she pulled out her sniper rifle and pointed it over to the targets head.

When he was in range, Nina slowly started to pull the trigger and fire. Before she could get a shot off, the shots of a few bullets being fired off were heard from a distance.

The bullets were aimed directly at Nina but they didnt hit their designated target. Instead the bullets missed and ending up hitting her gun.

The impact from the bullets pelting into the gun caused it to slip from Nina's hands rather quickly. The sound of screaming and yelling could heard all around the docks as everyone within the area paniced for their lives after hearing the loud gun shots.

Nina looked around angrily trying to find out where the bullets came from, but she saw no signs of any person holding a gun. When she picked her sniper rifle back up, she noticed her target had ran off after hearing the gun shots.


	3. Resurrection

* * *

Nina's anger rose to a new level when she discovered her target had run away. She stomped and cursed at herself in shame.

There was nothing she could do at the moment. He was gone and she hadn't the slightest clue where he could possibly be.

Her cold piercing eyes narrowed around the docks angrily searching for the gunman that shot at her. But there was no sign of any people in the area other than her.

Nina then decided to go back to the hotel and worry about the situation later. On her way back, she could hear the sounds of water falling from the sky.

"Great, it's raining!" she said sarcastically.

The heavy rainfall poured down from the sky and drenched her clothes. She became dripping wet in water from head to toe.

She walked through the harsh weather as if it didn't bother her at all. The winds blew rapidly against her and the rain continued to pour even faster than before.

As she walked, she could hear the sounds of her wet heels clicking against the hard wooden floor. She needed to get some place and dry off before she caught a cold.

Then she saw a bar not to far from where she was. Not wasting any time, she walks inside and sits down bringing in huge amounts of water dripping from her clothes. She takes a seat on one of the near stools and places her hands on the table.

"Hey! Can I get some service around here!" Nina says screaming for the bartender.

The bartender quickly fixes his collar and heads over to Nina to take her order.

"Yes Miss? What can I get for you?" the bartender replied politely.

"Give me whatever you got and be sure to fill the glass up all the way!" Nina commanded.

"Coming right up!" said the bartender hurrying to get her something to drink.

"And be quick about it!" Nina yelled.

"Yes, coming right up!" the bartender said nervously.

Two minutes later, the bartender came back and handed Nina a martini.she glared at the bartender as he placed the glass in her hands and walked off to serve another customer.

Nina looked into the glass and sipped it all down in one swallow. The taste was refreshing to her.

It was so good, she decided to call the bartender back and ask for another. The bartender hesitated at first, but one quick stare from Nina's eyes was all it took to get him going.

Seconds later, the bartender came back with another drink. Nina immediately snatched it from his hands, gulped it all down, belched, and asked for another. The bartender left her sight and went to go get another.

As Nina sat in her chair waiting for another glass, a few seats down from her sat a man in a black trench coat with his head turned to her waist side. He stared at her immensely from her heels all the way up to her head trying to get a good look at her.

Soon, Nina began to turn her head and look in his direction but the man slowly turned his head and hid his face from her sight before she could even catch a glimpse of him. Nina then turned her head back and saw the bartender place another drink in front of her.

Nina sipped it down in an instant and licked her lips pleasantly. After a while, she decided it was time to leave and head back to the hotel.

She rose up from her chair, stretched, and walked out before the bartender came back with the bill. She stepped outside and started walking.

A few feet away from her, she could suddenly hear the sounds of hard footsteps walking slowly behind her. Nina turned her head slowly and saw the man in the trench coat from the bar standing behind her with his head lowered

"What do you want!" Nina snapped.

After hearing the utterance of her voice, he slowly raises his head up and reveals his face. Lightning flashed brightly through the sky as Nina stared back at him.

The moment she saw his face, Nina backed away worriedly as if she'd seen a ghost. The man standing before her in the trench coat resembled the very man Nina shot and left dead in the bar the other day.

She could see his rough beard and his bulgy brown eyes stare back at her intensely as she gawked up at him.

"It's you? But how can this be? You're supposed to be dead; I killed you!"

Smiling at her devilishly, calm and quiet, he takes a step back and throws his fist towards her face. Avoiding the attack, Nina cartwheels out of the way before the punch connected with her chin.

The moment her feet touched back on the ground, the trench coat donning man leg sweeps her and trips her to the ground. Nina falls and hits the mud right on her back.

Once Nina was down, the man slowly walks over and places his boot onto her chest to prevent her from getting up. Nina shakes and rattles to break free, but the pressure on her was too great to escape from.

In the next second, the man reaches into his coat and pulls out a double-barreled shotgun that he had ready just for Nina. Steadily, he aims it directly at the blonde assassin's face with his hand ready to pull the trigger.


	4. Nina's struggle

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep em coming!**_

* * *

Rain streaked down across Nina's face as she struggled to get up from underneath the boot of her thought to have been dead foe. It seemed death was coming closer to Nina with every passing second. As grim as things looked, Nina wasn't about to give in and die at the hands of one of her victims. She wasn't going to quit and let the manic standing over her have his way. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," the man whispered while pressing his foot even further into Nina's chest.

Before he could pull the trigger, Nina wrapped her legs tightly around his ankle and twisted with all her might. The man quickly tripped and fell into the mud with his gun dropping from his hands.

Nina jumped to her feet and made a break for the gun, but something grasped onto her leg and prevented her from reaching it. Behind her, she could see the trench coated psycho holding onto her leg.

Nina continued to reach for the gun but was still too far away to grasp it in her hands. Realizing she wouldn't be able to reach the gun, Nina spun around and kicked the man right in the head with her high-heeled shoe to get him to let go.

The bottom of her heel scraped the side of his face and left a cut on the side of his cheek as he fell back into the wet mud. With her leg free, Nina went on to grab the gun and aim it directly at her foe before he was given enough time to recuperate. She cocked the gun and took a step back while aiming it directly at his chest.

The man stood up slowly, watching Nina place her fingers around the trigger getting ready to fire.

"Go ahead and shoot you bitch!" he dared.

Nina didn't hesitate the slightest bit. She pulled the trigger and smiled devilishly awaiting for a bullet to pierce his chest. But then thatsmile quickly turned upside down, when Nina realized that the gun didn't fire. She tried it again and got nothing but a slight clicking sound. Then she looked up the barrel of the gun and discovered it was clogged with mud rendering it useless to her.

Her foe laughed manically as he saw the disappointed look beginning to bloom on the blonde assassin's face. Realizing the gun wasn't any use to her, Nina chucked it to the side and balled her fist up. Signaling for hand-to-hand combat. Her foe stood up from the ground and approached her with a cocky smirk.

"So it's a fist fight you want? Fine, let's go!" he commanded.

As he edged closer to Nina, he swung at her with a right hook. Nina quickly ducked and delivered a hard left hand to his jaw. The man fell back a little and immediately caught himself before he completely lost his balance. Then he turned his face towards Nina and smiled while rubbing his chin.

"Come on baby, show me whatcha got," Nina said gesturing him to come closer.

The man chuckled and threw another right hook towards Nina, Nina ducked and spun around ready to deliver a kick to his face. But he took hold of her leg before she could even raise it to his chest.

Within an instant, he pushed her leg away and clotheslined her. Nina fell on her back to the ground feeling like she had just been hit by a hurricane.

She tried to shake off the blurriness and clear her vision, but her foe wouldn't give her a chance to. He grasped both of her legs and swung her around in a circle making her even dizzier. When he finally let go, Nina fell in the mud and ended swallowing some of it. She coughed and gagged as she attempted to spit it out.

"How does it feel? Huh? What's that? Oh, you can't speak because your mouth is full of mud, ha ha ha!" laughed the man.

Nina rose up from the ground wiping the big clunks of mud from her lips. Now, she was really angry. Immediately, she charges ather foe full speed and rams her shoulder straight into his gut.

The man starts gasping for air as he falls on his back. Not giving him a chance to stand up, Nina jumps into the air and stomps onto his chest rubbing her heels straight in. The man screams in pain as she sunk her heels down even further into his upper body.

"I don't know how you survived but I'm sure as hell going to make sure you never come back again."

After hearing her deadly promise, the man laughs again.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha haHa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny!" Nina boomed.

"I am not the man you shot," he whispered.

Nina took a step back and displayed a horrified expression.

"Liar! It is you! Don't try to pull a fast one on me. I'm not dumb!" Nina stated.

The man continued his laughter.

"You might be pretty on the eyes and hot on the body, but your still a dumb bimbo. Believe what you want you poor simple minded fool!"


	5. The Man's Identity

**Author's notes**:_**Well here's the next chapter guys. Dont worry its not the end. By the way, thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

The sky darkens and it begins to rain even harder from the large clouds that cover the sky. The loud sounds of thunder crackling could be heard a few miles away in the distance. 

A storm was drawing near as Nina pressed her scarred foe harder into the mud with her heel. The heavy rain pour didn't bother her at all. Instead she seemed to rather enjoy it as she felt it was a nice way to end her foe's life during a storm. She was ready to end her foe's life with one quick snap to his neck. It would all be over and he would be dead. But before she could inflict any pain upon him, he quickly revealed something that intrigued her.

"As much as you want to believe I am the man you shot in the bar that night, I have to say you couldn't be more wrong," he snickered.

At first it didn't make sense to Nina. She thought the man had completely lost his mind or something during the fight for him to say such a thing, but somehow she started to believe him as she looked into his bulgy brown eyes.

In his eyes she saw something different, something she didn't see in the other man's eyes she shot at the bar. Then a flashback began to rewind itself in the back of her head.

She could see the look in her targets eyes as he collapsed to the ground after the shot was fired from her gun. He smiled as he stumbled over the counter clinching his heart as if he wasn't afraid but Nina could see the fear in his eyes.

Indeed he was scared; indeed he was afraid to die. When Nina came back to reality, she looked into her foes eyes and could not find a trace of any fear in his gaze.

The man didn't seem afraid to die, something Nina felt quite strange. Then it came to her, he was indeed not the man she shot. Before Nina could react to figuring this out, the man pushed off his body and knocked her down into the mud. He stood up from the ground smiling knowing she had figured out the truth.

"Who are you?" Nina said eagerly.

"The man you shot in the bar was my brother," the man began. "His name was David Taylor. I'm his brother Harvey and I have come to end your life."

Nina now knew the whole truth and the man's true identity. But one thing still confused her. How was the man able to figure out it was her that shot and killed his brother? Realizing this, Nina didn't hesitate to ask him.

"How did you know it was me that killed your brother?"

" I got a tip from a certain someone that promised he could help me find the killer that assassinated my brother. When my brother died, I dreamt only of revenge. I wanted to find this murderer and make them pay dearly for what they had done. He gave me the address to the hotel and the room you were staying in."

Nina's eyes widened. Knowing this, she knew he had to be the one that planted the explosive teddy bear at her hotel room door. Luckily for her, she was smart enough to see through its disguise and throw it out the window before it detonated. The other thing that bothered her was who was this person Harvey was talking about that gave her location away?

"I think you've heard enough," said Harvey wrapping up his last words. "My brother was a good man and you killed him. Now I'm going to do to you what you did to him!"

Harvey pulled out two pistols from his coat pocket and aimed them straight towards Nina's body. The moment he fired his first bullet, Nina quickly rolled backward out of the way. Constantly, Harvey fired round after round trying his best to hit the cold assassin but every shot missed as Nina rolled, ducked, and dodged out of the way. Nina then took cover behind the bar as Harvey edged closer to her.

"This is pathetic I thought you had more guts than this," Harvey scoffed. "Now you're running from me!"

Harvey peeked around behind the bar expecting to see Nina but unfortunately he saw nothing but a few empty garbage cans. He quickly kicked them over angrily and scanned the area. Nina was nowhere in sight.

"Come on bimbo! You can't hide forever!" shouted Harvey as he reloaded his guns.

Suddenly, he felt something latch onto him from above the rooftop of the bar and knock him across the head. Harvey fell to the ground hard as Nina slowly appeared from behind him.

"I wasn't hiding I was strategizing," Nina snickered.

Harvey tried to slowly rise up from the ground but Nina delivered a quick kick to the back of his head before he could get on his feet. Nina kicked away both his pistols from his hand as he fell back down. Harvey tried to reach for his pistols, but the blow Nina gave him blurred his vision. Seeing him lying on the ground moaning in pain was priceless to Nina. She wished she had a camera just so she could take a picture of the hilarious moment she was witnessing.

"I'll……….get you……….for this………….you bitch!" he muttered.

Nina grabbed one of his guns off the ground and pointed it directly into his torso while pressing her foot into stomach.

"It's past your bedtime, light's out. Sorry if I don't give you a good night kiss! Nina said with an evil smile as she immediately pulled back on the trigger.

BANG!

Harvey was now dead.


	6. Another Problem

**_Hi guys, sorry my update took so long. Here is the next chaptor, enjoy._**

* * *

The lightning from the thunderous sky struck hard as the young assassin finished off her foe with a piercing bullet to the back of the head. He fell to the ground slowly, revealing a look of disbelief in his dark eyes as his body fell to the ground on top of the refuse that was lying there scattered about. 

Nina stared at his motionless body without the slightest care of what she had done. Harvey was only trying to avenge his brother's death and he ended up paying a hefty price for it—with his life.

Before long, the sky began to clear and the overwhelming brightness of the full moon began to shine upon Nina's head. There was nothing left for her to do now but wonder, wonder who gave Harvey the location to her whereabouts.

Suddenly it hit her. The syndicate she currently works for is the only group that knew she was staying at a hotel. But why would they sell her out?

Nina didn't know, but she was going to get to the bottom of this problem. Quickly, She headed on over to the syndicates hideaway to deal with them personally.

Before she could get any closer to their base, a young woman on a motorcycle immediately blocked her path and stopped her from going any further. She wore a black full body leather outfit that hugged close to her skin and a motorbike helmet on the top of her head.

"Where do you think your going? She said pulling off her helmet"

Nina easily recognized the young woman's voice.

"Anna?"

The woman on the motorcycle was indeed Anna Williams, Nina's sister. She appeared to be in a happy mood with a strange grin growing slowly across her face.

"It's been so long since we last seen each other. How long as it been? Five……six……seven long months?"

"Your like a foul odor that just keeps coming back. I'm tired of seeing your ugly face. Go away!" Nina bellowed.

Anna pretended to be heartbroken by Nina's comment even though it didn't hurt her at all.

"That hurts my feelings. You shouldn't be talking to your sister that way," she teased talking in a baby like tone. "Now, how about a kiss from your sister or better yet how about a kiss from this!"

Anna pulls out an assault rifle and points it in Nina's face. Nina stared at the gun and moved it slowly away from her face with her index finger.

"You're starting to really piss me off," grunted Nina. "You just keep coming back for more. Your lack of sense proves your stupidity even more. It's time to break you.

"Enough talk! Anna screamed. "Prepare to die!

Anna starts firing her gun directly at Nina. The young assassin back flips and cartwheels out of the way to avoid getting hit. Anna shoots sloppily hoping to get lucky and hit Nina but the bullets missed her every time they came her way.

Soon, Anna's gun becomes empty and she is forced to reload. This enables Nina enough time to stage a counter attack against her sister. Once Anna reloads her weapon with bullets, she starts to fire again. Nina runs and sidesteps out of the way before the bullets hit.

"Hold still! Quit jumping around and let me hit you!" Anna screamed frustratingly.

Nina laughed from her sister's frustration. Her seeing Anna's face turn as red as a tomato from frustration was a hilarious thing to witness. As much fun as she was having making her sister angry, Nina had other things to attend to.

"I've enjoyed playing with you long enough Anna. I must be going now to handle some business."

"Oh no your not! You're not going anywhere!" screamed Anna.

Anna dropped her gun and grabbed on to Nina to prevent her from escaping. The two spun around in circle with Nina trying to break free while Anna held on to her as tight as she could.

It almost looked like they were dancing together hand in hand. Nina soon became impatient and punched Anna right in the face to shake her off, but Anna still held and struck Nina across the face as hard as she could.

Nina fell on her back with Anna laying on top of her. The two sisters punched and kicked the living daylights out of each other hoping the other would give up but to no avail.

* * *

No matter how much punishment one sister did to the other they still continued to battle. Finally after five long hours of fighting both Nina and Anna became tired from the battle and fell to the ground hard laying flat on their backs. 

"I'm….going…….to ….kill you!" Anna said panting.

"Lets see you try!" dared Nina.

Anna tried to reach over and strangle her sister but couldn't muster the strength to do so. She was too weak and exhausted to kill Nina. Nina knew this and a great big smile grew on her face from seeing her sister's anger rise to a new level.

"Damn you….you bitch! Anna yelled.

"Ha! That look is priceless," laughed Nina.

Nina seemed to have enough strength to get on her feet. When she rose up from the ground she stared down at her worn-out sister.

"I don't have time to worry about you, we'll settle this some other day!" declared Nina walking away from her sister's motionless body.


	7. On the way to the hideout

**_The next chapter, enjoy!_**

* * *

After the grueling battle between her and her sister, Nina heads over to the Syndicate's hideaway. However, when she got there nobody seemed to be around.

The building was empty with only a few bugs seen scurrying around on the wooden floor. Nina figured the syndicate must have known she was coming, hence the reason why no one was there.

Suddenly the sound of grenades were heard from the outside being lobbed into the building. A strange gas began to slowly fill the air. Nina started to feel a little dizzy and weak.

Within the next minute, she was laying out cold on the floor. Soon, hours pass by and Nina starts to awaken. When she raises her head up, she notices she's lying outside in the middle of a field with all her weapons taken away, leaving her completely unarmed. The young assassin was confused at first but it all started to make sense when she heard a familiar voice speak out to her.

"Hello Nina," said a cold voice from the darkness.

A tall man wearing a long black trench coat came into view. He simply smiled as he saw Nina lying on the floor helpless without her weapons. Nina struggled to move but she couldn't budge for the fact she was tied up to a couple of stakes in the ground. The man moved closer to her as she wiggled trying to get free. He revealed himself to be the leader of the syndicate Nina worked for. Seeing his face made Nina shake and rattle even more as she could hardly contain herself from wanting to punch him across the face and put a few bullets in his side. But no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't break herself free.

"It's useless trying to break free. You might as well stop trying," laughed the syndicate leader.

"Why did you do this to me? I been doing your dirty work for a long time and you treat me like this?" Nina replied.

"You've been doing an awful job lately Williams. You're getting sloppy. I need someone else who isn't as much of a screw up. That's the very reason why I gave Harvey the address to the hotel you were staying at and your identity. He probably would have made a better assassin than you. He seemed to have his head on straight."

"Well Harvey is dead and soon you will be too, once I get free."

"How exactly are you going to get free Miss Williams? By the way, did anybody ever tell you how cute you look all tied up like that?" joked the syndicate leader.

Nina tried even harder to break free as the syndicate leader made fun of her in a humiliating way. Killing him was the only thing racing through her mind. If she could just manage to get free, the syndicate leader wouldn't be laughing very much longer.

"Well I must admit I've enjoyed the work you've done for us but I'm afraid its come to an end now. Goodbye Miss Williams!"

Slowly from his coat pocket, he pulls out a pistol and aims it towards Nina's heart. This was it. It seemed like the end for Nina. Death was certain and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. The cold assassin slowly closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to come and end her life. She was going to accept death without even trying to struggle anymore. At that moment the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, Anna came into view riding on top of the large vehicle. Quickly, she jumps off the motorcycle and allows it to run straight toward the syndicate leader. He runs for his life as the motorcycle chases him down the field. Anna comes over to Nina's side and cuts her free.

"What are you doing?" questions Nina.

"Nobody kills you while I'm around!" declared Anna. I don't want to see you die at the hands of a male pig! When you die it will be by my hand!"

"Gee….that's comforting to know," Nina said sarcastically.

Nina rises up from the ground and proceeds to go take care of the syndicate leader once and for all. As he spots her coming towards him, his men suddenly appear from nowhere to block Nina's path.

"I want those two woman dead!" ordered the syndicate leader.

"Hey Nina, you up for a little tag team?" Anna said smiling with an evil grin.

"Sure why not," Nina said agreeing knowing what Anna meant

The two sisters get into their fighting stances and prepare for a vicious fight with the syndicate.


	8. The last round up

_**Sorry to say but this will be the final chapter :(**_ _**Dont worry though, becauseI have another Nina fanfic in the works I will be submitting real soon. So, dont think I've finished writing about Nina and her adventures yet becauseI sure as heck aint!**_

* * *

Anna and Nina threw punches at the oncoming members of the syndicate as they drew near in large numbers. Anyone who dared approach the two sisters ended up with either a broken limb or a swollen face.

Nina snapped several legs in half as if they were twigs as Anna broke a few jaws as if they were glass. Anna laughed manically from the fun she was having as she unloaded all kinds of punishment on her foes.

Beating the living hell out of them and laying them on top of each other in a pile was just adding insult to injury. Nina hardly let anybody survive the onslaught she was dishing out.

There were so many live bodies laying all over the place that she decided to just shoot them all to death with her gun. Once the chaos had ended, the two sisters watch as the syndicate leader makes a hasty retreat.

He ran for his life, hoping to escape the two sisters before any harm came to him. Before long, he was halfway across the large field and turned his head back slightly to notice nobody was chasing after him. He suddenly decided to stop and take a quick breather to rest his heart. Surprised to see the sisters not chasing after him, the syndicate leader let out a triumphant laugh.

"Stupid fools! I was just too fast for them," he thought while wiping the sweat off his face.

"Guess again, honey!" said an easily familiar voice from behind him.

The syndicate leader spun around to see Anna and Nina standing behind him, side by side with arms crossed. He backed away slowly completely terrified, wondering how he was going to get away.

"Stay back!" he shouted as he backed up.

"Oh……I love a man when he's frightened! The Goosebumps I get from seeing your face quiver in fear, I just find oh so adorable," giggled Anna.

"Yeah, one minute he's babbling all like a tough guy now look at him, scared as a rabbit!" Nina added.

As an act of desperation, the syndicate leader immediately pulls a knife out from his shirt pocket. He struggles to hold it with two hands as they both shake nervously from the approaching sisters.

Threatening to stab the sisters if they come closer, he manages to get them to stop pacing towards him for one second. But once that second was over, they continued to approach with devilish smiles and sick sadistic ideas in their heads.

Nina was the first to come within breathing distance and grasp the syndicate leader tightly around the neck with her hand. Anna smacked away the knife from his hand and harshly kneed him in the stomach. The syndicate leader curled over slowly and puked a small portion of blood from his mouth.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Anna.

"Let's go for a little trip," said Nina smiling.

Nina took the syndicate leader all the way to an aquarium. Anna had no idea why Nina would choose such a place to go to, but it really didn't matter to her.

She started to get the point when she saw Nina head over to a huge tank full of sharks. Nina snapped the syndicate leader back into consciousness and woke him up. She dragged him all the way to the top and held him up by the collar over the tank. The sharks gathered around inside looking forward to getting a decent meal since they hadn't been fed all day.

"Boy do they look hungry," Anna cracked.

"They certainly do," Nina giggled.

"Go ahead and do it, you stupid broad! If you kill me, there will be a ton of others just like me after you!" barked the syndicate leader.

"Oh really?"

Nina then let go of the collar and dropped the syndicate leader straight in the shark tank. The two sisters laughed as they watched the sharks eat away at his soft flesh.

After awhile, Anna suddenly notices Nina has disappeared from the aquarium. The screeching sound of an incoming missile could be heard coming from outside the building.

Anna jumped up and ran for cover as the missile came spiraling towards her. As soon as it detonated, she knew what was going on. Nina stood outside smiling getting ready to fire another missile into the building, but Anna came back with a few explosives of her own, launching each one of them directly at Nina.

Soon, the aquarium came crumbling down into the dirt, leaving the two sister's huffing and puffing for air from exhaustion.

"I'm going to kill you!" Anna said panting.

"Bring it on bitch!" shouted Nina as she tackled Anna into a wall.

The two fought for a long period of time. Neither side gave up and it seemed the fight would last forever. When both ended up dropping to the floor with no strength left in their arms or legs to move, they fought the only way they could…...verbally.

"Your such an idiot! When I get some feeling back in my legs, I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" yells Anna.

"Oh shut up! You can't take me on and you know it!" shouts Nina.

"Want to try me!"

Sure, come on. I'll take you down in a heart beat!"

"You can't even spell heart beat!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you cant, your mind has been so messed up from cryogenic sleep I highly doubt you can even spell your own name."

"Oh yeah? I know how to spell your name!"

"Spell it!"

"A-s-s"

**The End**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it. Be on the look out for my next "Nina" fanfic coming up real soon. Expect to see other Tekken characters as well.Just look for the name Thuderxtw as the author. **_

****

**_Until my next fic. Later!_**


End file.
